halfputfandomcom-20200213-history
Spice and Warforged/Session 1
Our 'heroes' met for the first time in Comet Ping Pong Stocke's Break Lounge, a classy wine bar in Vakil which is also the site of a weekly illicit auction. Cucamelon was looking for a Warforged, and while the auctioneer, Sargon, was able to tell him that a Johnny K., working with the Storm Brood and hiding out near Miou, had ordered the Warforged in question, the ship delivering it had been lost. Galois was looking to steal a vase of saffron, but there was no vase -- only a box. And Dayra was just there just because. After Dayra and Galois caused quite a scene, Sargon, who just wanted them out of his hair, made them a business offer and then used the power of deus ex machina to force them to take it: to smuggle large quantities of the magical mirrors known as Phantom Thieves of Hearts Mentalscapes into the Confederacy, where they are banned. Dayra also outfitted a newfound Boba Bot with blood, to make a Medium-Rare Boba Bot, to produce boba for vampires. Meanwhile, Cuca informed his father of the location of the mysterious Johnny K., but decided it would be too dangerous to hunt him down himself. Instead, he resolved to get to the bottom of the mysterious dealings of the Storm Blood by going to the Confederacy himself and investigating Project ROSCOE personally. After chasing Cuca to the ruins of an old warehouse for Jimkel's Motorcycles, Galois decided to go Pokemon hunting. While her business partner was picking radishes, Dayra stole a broken motorcycle and built it up into an edgelord's dream. Inside the muffler is the engraving, in Draconic, "My maker is in the dwarf fort." The party decided to team up, since they were all going to the Confederacy, but because of Dayra's feud with the duc d'Zoroaster, it wasn't safe to go through Tyrfing by land, and of course they could not travel through Bradamante. They decided to travel through District Arakelov and cross into New Ascalon. After stocking up at a pawn shop and buying both Mentalscapes and a ton of useless junk besides, they departed for the beach town of Futaba, with the intention of traveling through Fujiwara, Nochi, and Midare Setsugekka en route to District Arakelov. In Futaba, they received offers from a handful of friends, including the codebreaker from The Last Jedi Khaled, a tiefling who could get them to the Confederacy. They turned them all down, and decided to stay the night before departing. That night, a ship, the Lucky Start, ran aground at the Beach-under-the-moonlight, a common tourist destination south of Futaba. Turning into a bat, Dayra was able to sneak into the ship's hold, where she found that there was absolutely no crew on the ship, but there was a Warforged with blue LED eyes... ---- A scientist from the Project saw an opportunity to make some cash and sell off Arix the failed Warforged, so he sold him to some Delmoreveshi sailors on a ship called the Lucky Start. While passing through the Tyrfing Archipelago, the Lucky Start was entangled in a battle with the Dragonsbane, a ship piloted by a cult known as the Valorous Lucians. During the fighting, which eventually forced the Delmoreveshi to abandon their ship, Arix escaped into the hands of the Lucians, who gave him a new, holier name: Storm of Light. After learning about his past crimes, a Lucian interrogator named Defiance renamed Arix Traitor to Family and banished him from the ship. Arix swam back to the Lucky Start, which had been locked down during the battle. After weeks of aimless drifting, he washed up on the shores of Futaba, awoken by a half-elf who could turn into a bat...